Untapped Power and Everlasting Love
by DreamGirl92
Summary: Chihero is trying to live the life of a normal 11 year old..but you know it isnt going to last long! chiXHak
1. Normal life

Chapter 1

Revisiting Love

Yes I too love Spirited Away and I decided to write a fan fic about it when I was in the shower…I get all my idea in that place….weird… oh and I don't own Card Captor Sakura and I either don't remember or is wasn't said on what the baby or yubaba's baby was so I have a name for it. If it has a name let me know or else ill keep with the name I have given him same goes for the bird

The warm rays of the early morning sun came through my white window sill. It made the part of my green and blue quilt I always slept on to be much brighter where the quilt was facing the window. I hate the morning. I would love to sleep forever. It gave me an excuse to dream of me and...**Him. **I wanted to keep on dreaming but I was woken up the sound of my red "Card Captor Sakura" clock that made the sound "Come on kiddo! Time to greet the day!!" in Kero's voice over and over until I shut it off by pressing down a wing on the side of the face. I got up feeling groggy. I moaned a big moan and got off of my bed. I stretched by bending my body down to touch my toes. Great another day at my new school. Though it had been a year since I moved here I still considered it new, it wasn't like the school I was used to, where I had my friends and I new about the good kinds of people and bad types of people. I still sat alone at lunch and didn't know who "cool" people to talk to were and who wasn't "cool" to. This new school sucked balls and my parents didn't want to move. You see my father was working at a low income rate as an insurance salesmen and he decided one day after a hard unfair day at work…

_He walked through the door red-faced and looked like he was about to strangle something. I looked at him with fright in my eyes. Mom gave me a look that read "hide in the closet dad is dangerous" and that's what I did. I ran into the closet as I heard the very screams and bangs that still haunt my dreams. _

_I could here my mother screaming as my father was abusing her. I heard the big SLAPPING noise that could only be the sound of a think meaty hand that belonged to my father hit my mother's smooth complexion_

"_I've wasted my life at that god for saken job working for little money and no bonuses or anything. I hate that building and I hate that man…THE MAN WHO I HAVE TO CALL SIR EVERY SINGLE FUCKING MORNING AND NIGHT!! I have to put on this fake smile everyday and pretend that I have the best job in the world...but you know what? It sucks DAMN MR. FUMIKI TO HELL!!" _

_My mom was trying to calm him down but he just wouldn't. He was a volcano that had all ready erupted and cannot be stopped by any power known to man. My father continued in a loud and booming voice_

"_That's why I quit today and have an idea that will make this family rich!!"_

_My mom tried again effortlessly to calm him down but this rant would not subside so she asked in a trembling voice _

"_W-what is your idea h-h-hun?"_

_He looked at her with a flash of gratitude in his eyes possibly from the fact she is not going to call the cops on him_

"_I am going to open up my own restaurant. It will serve the finest foods and I will finally be my own boss and I won't have to take orders from the likes of sleaze bags like Mr. Fumiki" my mother nodded in approval and said soothingly_

"_Let's go up stairs and talk more about this"_

_My Dad agreed and they went upstairs…my dad breathing in very deep breaths as his anger had weakened. I came out of the closet with tears in my eyes and a look of confusion and sadness. _

I shivered from the memory. It made me scared and taught me to not get me dad mad… he eventually got his dream restaurant that he wanted. It was called "Spirit Cafe" the irony in that always got me but I loved to go anyway my dad named it that because of the legends of the spirits that live there, I of course know that they are true because I witnessed them first hand. We moved to this town because you see the only place we can get an affordable place was all they way out here which is also where my dad goes to cooking school. He has his license but he always is up for new recipes that would knock your socks off. He was an excellent cook and the food at the Spirit Café was so yummy and best of all it was really popular with the locals and that's how we got our main income besides my mom's job which is a school teacher at the elementary school.

I made my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection which didn't surprise me. I was a mess. My hair looked like I had spiked it with gel and left it in. My face was all red from sleep and my eyes were crusty like my dad's special okinamiyaki that has a very crusty crust…hence the crust part. If **He**saw how I looked this morning he would probably laugh that beautiful wistful laugh and flash **His** smile that made me fall in love with **Him** in the first place. I missed it so much it was as if everyday was a new challenge that I had to get through and at the end of those challenges there **He** would be, smiling and holding **His **arms out for me. I had my doubts though. **He **was still trapped in the spirit world and I don't even know if **He** got out of Yubaba's old and withering clutches. Just the thought of that witch made a shiver go up my spin. Just the memory of all the manual labor she made me do came flooding back into my mind, the powerful spirit who smelled so atrocious was the worst job. I had to scrub the big tub so hard I had blisters for a week and the smell never really came out of my cloths and I still kept those cloths down deep in my closet so the smell will be suppressed. I didn't want to wash them for so many reasons, one was the fact that even thought there was a horrible smell the smell that **He** radiated overpowered the odor, and it was the only thing that had evidence that it all wasn't some dream, some strong illusion that made me imagine **his **features and **his** voice. I sighed at those thoughts; I can't keep living in hope for one day for us to be reunited.

I knocked that thought out of my head. I sill had one shred of hope left in me and I held on real tight for dear life. As I got read for school by doing my daily routine of showering, brushing my hair, my teeth, I got to the part of the day that mad my stomach lurch, I looked at the violet hair-holder. It glimmered with the light coming through my bathroom window (which was connected to my room). I could see a very faint reflection of my friends in the glimmering purple holder, I wasn't sure if it was Zeniba's power or my own memory. I saw the pale white face of my dear friend No Face, he seemed to be happy on Zeniba's farm and had finally found where he was wanted and loved, I saw the fat face of Yubaba's baby Kuno, he looked so happy as he played with Yubaba'a old bad henchman Yu-bird, Then I saw **His** face and I couldn't help but feel hot tears well up in the corners of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I had to get through the day…one more challenge. So I put the protective band on in a ponytail style in my brown hair and I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. I looked at the Shiba High School Uniform that I was forced to wear. It was a long white shirt with a maroon sweater with an "S" on the top left corner of the sweater knitted in a gold yarn. I wore a long grey skirt with knee-highs and the ugliest black opened-toed shoes I had ever seen. It was supposed to add fashion to this dull and ugly ensemble but it ruined it even more. They were too big and I stumbled whenever I walked down the stairs in them, which was bad because in Shiba High there was A LOT of stairs…and plenty of ways to embarrass myself in front of the student body that all ready treated me like an outcast. In my opinion I would love to stay in the Spirit World and work my knuckles to the bone then be at that hellhole, at least there I had friends like Lin, Kamaji, all of the Soot Mites, No-Face, the workers at the bathhouse, and so many more I couldn't think of them all at the same time. I was interrupted from my looking at the mirror by my mother calling from upstairs

"Chihero, Time for breakfast your rice is getting cold!!"

"Hai!!" I yelled down (1)

I opened my white, wood door and ran down the creaky steps. I saw my mother at the stove cooking what smelled like eggs, and my father sitting down reading the newspaper. Grunting once in a while depending upon the article he read. When I came down the stares there was a loud CLUNCK! from the stove. I looked at where it was located, which was at the back of the kitchen and saw my mother pick up a metal spatula. She looked at me and said

"OH Chihero you surprised me! You came down the stairs so quietly you could have been a ghost"

I laughed and said with a hint of confusion in my voice

"Heh sorry Mom I won't do it again"

A thought had occurred to me then, I thought I heard the stairs creak as I went down them. I replayed the last 16 seconds in my head and got to the part where I was going down the stairs. I remember hearing a CREAK….this was way weird. I looked at my dad and he looked back at me and greeted me with the same old

"Hey Chihero"

"Hey Dad"

"Listen, I need you to help work at the restaurant today. I have a party of 34 that I need an extra hand with. Can you please help us?"

I replied hiding a sigh of knowing what I have to come home to, a long night was ahead of me when I was done with working. Our teachers give us a lot of homework and I am always done at 10 every night. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LAST THE NEXT MORNING WITH A PARTY OF FRICKIN 34?

"Y-yeah Dad"

"Great!" My dad leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings…and I didn't want to get hurt myself…he has been through so much with quitting his job, spending countless hours awake looking for a good place that was cheap so where he could start his dream…and plus…though he doesn't remember…he, like my mom, where turned to pigs. Sometimes when I look at them a flash of there pork selves comes into view...and there squeals fill my head. It's not like I wasn't happy they where human and that I was moving on…but it's hard to forget what I was though.

Mom put the yellow eggs on the table with a red and white checkered tablecloth. The steam smelled so good that I was salivating. I picked up my cutlery and began eating. I ate and ate my food until my mom came over and said

"Chihero you're eating like a pig"

At that statement I dropped my fork and knife and swallowed my last piece of egg I would most likely ever had. I wiped the excess egg from my face and got up. The bus wouldn't be there for another 6 minutes but I needed to leave and clear my thoughts of what my mom just said. I got my book bag with a lunchbox already installed in it, courtesy of Mom. I managed to quiver out

"B-bye family I'm off to school"

"Have a nice day!" my parents replied. At that moment the images of the pig-parents I once had with squealing and all came into my head. I rushed out the white door and onto the dirt driveway to the mailbox that belonged to our family, where the bus would pick me up.

in case you didn't know "Hay" Is "yes" in Japanese

me: YEAHH I DID IT!! and its not that long!! Go me go me!!

Chihero: wow did you have to make me so sad and say **he **all the time?

Me: yeah

Chihero: why?

Me: CAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!! Please people read and review!!!


	2. A Hallucination?

Chapter 2

A Hallucination?

The Second Chapter!

Chihero: Am I happy in this one at least?

Me: read and find out…I'm still debating on if to kill you off…

Chihero: WHAT??? NOO IM THE MAIN CHARACTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!

Me: ha-ha I was only kidding...gosh...talk about self-centered….

Chihero:: glares at me with fire in her eyes::

The bus rumbled down the dirt road that belonged to my neighborhood. I looked at the yellow monstrosity with dread. I silently wished that it would skip over me…that I didn't belong to that evil school and that I was just a kid who was enjoying the nice March sun. My stomach lurched as the mechanical gas guzzler stopped right in front with an ear-shattering SCREECH then a POP sound that always reminded me of a newly opened bottle of soda. The three-paneled doors opened for me but I did not feel welcomed. I stepped on the bus, taking one rubber-covered step at a time. The bus driver smiled at me. She was the one aspect of school that I looked forward too. She was short and had short, cropped, blood-red hair and had the kindest emerald eyes. She had nice features such as her full lips; though she was chunky she still always looked like a movie star. She always wore these outfits that you wouldn't see anywhere else, with their bright colors and weird symbols. The funny thing was that her clothes gave off a sense of the Spirit World. With each outfit she wore there was something about it (or on it) that made me have a flashback to when I spent my time in the Spirit World. Today she was wearing a brick-red tight shirt that showed off her chest and black baggy pants. I could see an image of the bridge that connected Yubaba's bathhouse to the rest of the Spirit World. I could see the memory when I first laid eyes on **him**. He was trying to warn me to get out of the bathhouse premises because it was not safe for a human like me. He cared so much…and I was just an annoying little brat who would not stop complaining and wanted to save her parents. I hope he forgives me for behaving that way.

At the end of the day was ironically my favorite part of the day. All the other students stayed after for extracurricular activities. So it was just me and the bus driver. We would talk for the whole half hour it took to get from the school to my house. Usually our conversations involved how much our lives sucked and about what we wanted to do in life. She was the only one that I actually made friends with in this gloomy intolerant place and I knew I could trust her. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her about my time in the Spirit World and the river spirit I fell madly in love with and waited for the days to pass until we were reunited with. I knew she would think I was nuts. She was an adult and usually adults dismiss more then half of the things kids say nowadays, especially my parents. This was just something I had to keep to myself.

I returned the smile and greeted her quietly "Hello Raika-san"

She replied "Why hello Chihero-chan, howz it goin'?" Raika had a very different accent that I was addicted to hearing. I loved the way she would sound of vowels and say phrases that I never heard before. When she spoke, I would sometimes be confused about a word that she said and would ask her what it would mean. Turns out it would just be another name for something else. Whenever I ask her where she came from, so I can maybe one day go there and hear those funny yet addicting accents, she would only smile and say:

"That's not sumthin' I wanna talk 'bout"

I would reply, embarrassment clear on my face. "Ok" We would then proceed to talk about something else.

I turned away from her and looked at the many pairs of eyes that were staring back into mine. I walked through the rubber isle. All was quite here on the bus. The only sounds that were heard were an occasional cough and heavy breathing. I walked on, tripping at my own feet. I could hear quiet snickers all around me. Why did they hate me so? I couldn't really say. I never did anything to them and neither they to me…besides making me feel less welcomed then I already felt. I gulped down saliva that was coming up my esophagus and kept on going. I looked around at the kids. We were all in the same uniform, but the boys had on pants of the same color as our hideous skirts. Yellow. Who picks that color?! Our white collared shirts and blue and yellow ties was the only good looking thing about it. The shoes were ugly black clogs. Can someone say nasty?! The kids' faces wore hard expressions that faced in my direction. I wasn't scared, just…confused. Didn't all schools teach the alumni to open up to new students? Didn't they once give these students a handout saying "Describe what you would do if a new student came to your school"? I bet they probably all put in the same lame answer "Ask them to sit with us!" "Show them around!" "Ask to be their friend!" It was all so weird and unfair! Anger churned at the bottom of my stomach with unfairness and isolation, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't scream, I didn't kick, just went to the very last seat on the bus at the very back. I was alone. There was no one to say "Hi Chihero! Did you see that new episode o Manga Uni last night?" I did, but if I was 300 miles away from here and back in my hometown, my best friend Lily and I would be talking about how the main character is the most gorgeous thing on this side of Japan. We would giggle madly and I would be with all of my friends. There would be no worries for me. I looked out the window, staring at the scenery that flew past. It was one of the only things I liked about my new home. The green trees and the blue, clear sky captivated me in a way I couldn't help feeling. The bus took a turn down another dirt road, the dirt bellowing out from underneath the bus as it picked up in velocity. I looked in back of me and spotted my blue house from the window in the back of the bus. I quietly said

"Bye"

The bus twisted and turned down highway traffic and through streets and stopped at stoplights. The cars looked as determined as the people driving them were to get to their destinations. I would give anything to go with them instead of where I was forced to go. I sighed deeply because I knew we were almost near my personal hell. When we passed by the bright orange sign that said "Juju's Coffee House" I knew that it was only up the road. We passed the sign and I looked at the angle my window provided and saw the stationary nightmare. The school loomed over the whole street. It cast a shadow on the stores across from it, making them look like they were in darkness. The bus made a right turn and we were going into the parking zone in the school lot. The kids gathered up their things and took their Ipod's out of their ears. I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and thought _Great…another stupid day at a stupid school…I really just want to be back home…and sleep…and at least dream about__** him**__…not like we would actually be reunited again._ I closed my eyes at that thought. I could feel tears start to form and tried to blink them back. I didn't want to seem weak and childish to my evil peers. I also had to keep positive. If I kept on thinking that **he** and I will never see each other again, then we never would. That was the last thing I wanted. Picking up my bag, I started to walk to the front of the bus. All the students stepped away from me. The expression they wore looked like I had some horrible disease and they were trying to get as far away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes. What morons. When I got to the front of the bus, Raika-san smiled and cheerfully said "Hav a good day! See ya at da end o' da day!" I tried to have faux cheerfulness "Okay! See you then" I stepped out of the bus and into the front double steel doors of school. I walked down the hallway, looking at students clumped together in their own social circles. I could see exactly who was in what clique in this school just by observing. The pretty girls who had on every variety of makeup on their face had to be those cliché popular girls. They never even noticed me. I take that as a good thing. The last thing I wanted was to be made a fool of in font of those girls. What did I really care though? I bet none of them could ever last a day in the Spirit World….

I bet they would go gaga over **him**.

I picked up my pace a little. I had a very good reason. The group I was passing was the photo geeks. They took photos of everything and never left anyone any privacy! I swear I bet they stalk people into the bathrooms! For some reason this group was the only people who noticed me…..

I wish they didn't

The Photo Club president, which obviously was the head of this little group of friends, took a liking to me. He followed me EVERYWHERE. I couldn't shake him off of me. Every sharp turn, dive into the nearest closet, or chance to hide behind a random, tall 8th-grader. He was always there. I don't know if he was a spy or just really good at stalking people because he always found me. I turned down the hallway to the left and turned left again down a smaller hallway. My locker was over here. I was glad because barely anyone had their locker down here, so this was my 3 minutes of peace. I unlocked my locker and started to unpack my bag. Putting away all of my belongings I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. Shrugging it off, I closed my locker

"Hi Chihero-chan!" called a nasally voice.

Oh God no.

I turned slowly and rolled my eyes. Just as I suspected, I knew it from the nasally voice. Right in front of me was the Photo Club president. He was short, with pale skin. His acne was showing on his sweating brow, his thick-rimmed glasses askew, his red hair gelled to it's highest length possible, his most recognizable trait was the Polaroid camera that hung by a strap around his neck. It bounced on his thin chest as he bounced toward me. This was nerd territory. This was Musiyo Kisaki.

"Hi Musiyo-senpai" He was one year older then me. Why would he want to waste his time with a 6th-grader? Let alone the most hated new girl? Possibly the most hated person!?

"I wanted to ask you something…." Musiyo-senpai looked down at the floor, his face reddening. My eyes widened, if he was going to ask me what I think he was going to ask me….No! That's what I would say. I am fateful and will not stray to other boys. Even if I don't know when I will see **him** again, I will never love anyone else!

"Will you…." Oh no! This was it! I am going to break this little nerd's heart. I am going to be even more hated! I feel guilty already.

"Let me take your picture?" I looked at him. My head cocked to one side. He could tell I was confused. He laughed. "I want to take a picture of you…for Photo Club…it's for the "New Students" board….so….please?" I didn't know what to say. "Uh….yeah sure" Musiyo-senpai looked up quickly. A smile grew across his pale face "Great! Just stand in the middle of this hallway" He motioned toward the middle of the main hallway. Tons of students were around. Some were gawking at me. Probably laughing at me and how much of a spaz Muisyo-senpai was acting in my presence.

"Okay now, stand up and smile!" I stood up straight and tried my best with a fake smile. When everyone got to see this picture I'm sure they would know how phony it was too. The camera clicked and the flash went off.

"Great! Thanks Chihero!" I walked over to him. "I'm sure you want a copy of this so I'll print out two!" He pressed the number 2 on the top of the camera. After the first one came out the second followed in quick succession. "Here you go! Don't forget to shake it!" He handed me the picture and waved his hand "By for now!" The nerd sped off in the other direction. I smirked. What a strange boy. I walked back to my locker, all the while shaking the photo. I finished packing up my things and closed my locker. The picture should be ready by now. Time to see how phony I looked, this should be good. I looked at my photo. There I was, with my big stupid grin. Everyone is going to laugh at me for sure. I walked down the hallway to my classroom. I thought back to the picture. Something wasn't quite right about it. Picking up the photo again, I examined it closer. What I discovered made my eyes almost pop out. Behind me, coming out of a classroom was

"**Haku!?" **

Woo!! Cliffy!!!

Please review! The more reviews means the less time I get in a new chapter!!

Chihero: You lie!

Musiyo: Photo shoot!


End file.
